


迟到（all树，5p）

by akikohime



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: 5P, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikohime/pseuds/akikohime
Summary: 田中树迟到了，要被门把们惩罚。这里因为不接受虎攻juri，所以没有虎参与
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Tanaka Juri, Kouchi Yugo/Tanaka Juri, Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri, Morimoto Shintarou/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 2





	迟到（all树，5p）

迟到  
juri总迟到，该怎么办呢。SixTONES的门把很烦恼，田中树什么都好，对门把细心，rap唱的好，综艺感很强，就是迟到总改不了。而且迟到很影响事情的。  
嘿嘿，杰西坏笑着，如果juri再迟到，我们就轮流操他。  
啥，京本大我，高地优吾，森本慎太郎很吃惊。  
松村北斗却赞同，谁让你总觉得在我面前是1，这回让你看看什么是真正的1。juri腰那么好，你们不想吗。  
还是北斗懂我，杰西和松村北斗一起击掌，那么诱惑，你们不想吗。  
这倒也是，森本慎太郎和高地优吾表示赞同，京本大我却不想，毕竟高中时候两人同班，田中树对他很照顾，你们随意吧 我退出。  
女孩子就是女孩子，白给做1机会都不要，杰西想着。  
到了大家一起录广播节目的日子，田中树居然迟到了，超过了半小时，几个人只好在广播里叉开话题，当然田中树到了之后很快进入状态。  
录完广播之后，京本大我离开了工作地方回了家，田中树也想回家。  
等会，森本慎太郎招呼，juri，我们有事和你商量。  
诶？kyomo走了，人不齐能行吗？田中树问着。  
没事没事，之后再通知他就好了，高地优吾说着。  
最年长稳重的高地优吾都这么说了，那只好这样了。  
juri，把门关上，松村北斗说着  
田中树关了门，腰部被人仅仅抱住，眼睛上蒙上了领带，他很慌。  
放开我，你放开我，田中树只当门把在开玩笑，没想到已经进入狼窝。  
你真的不乖哦，我要惩罚你哦。杰西咬着田中树的耳唇，极具魅惑的说着。  
放开我，放开我，田中树扭动着，没想到已经蹭到了杰西的下体，那里好硬好烫。  
北斗，高地，慎太郎，你们快救我啊。  
我们来了，田中树的衣服被扒精光，全身赤裸出现在乐屋中。  
甚至四个人放开他的空隙时间，田中树打算摘下蒙在眼睛上的领带跑出去，却不想被绑住，绑起来倒是没有多难受，就是被桎梏住脱不了身，那一定是高地优吾做的。  
天啊，为什么这样对我，田中树很懵逼，他现在最想保护菊花的贞操。  
因为你经常迟到，所以，我们要惩罚你哦。慎太郎亲吻着田中树的脸。  
我以后再也迟到了，我错了错了，求你们放过我。  
小树真的不乖哦，我们只是为了让你长教训呢。松村北斗亲吻田中树的锁骨，小树的锁骨真好看啊，你的脖子真美。  
别，嗯…啊…嗯，田中树舒服的呻吟着。  
这时候胸口处突然变得湿热，乳头被人舔弄着，杰西舔弄着田中树的胸部，捏着另一边的乳头，juri太瘦了，长点肉就好了。田中树是门把中最瘦的，骨架子最小的，抱着他真像抱着女孩子。  
亲吻完一边的乳头又亲吻另一边，舔弄的田中树娇喘连连。  
之后亲吻田中树的腋下和胳膊，那可是敏感点啊。  
杰西，别啊，别啊。  
田中树感觉一个有人进入他的两腿中间，他本能搬的夹住，啊，好痛，有人掐了他的大腿，下体进入温暖潮湿的地方，应该是有人在给他口交，那应该是高地了。高地优吾用舌尖舔着他的龟头，手玩弄着他的睾丸。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，不要不要，田中树的全身被门把们玩弄着，想抽身都不能。这样的快感像是被电流袭击一样，他都快站不住了，要不是有门把们扶着，简直要跌倒。  
田中树的眼睛被蒙着，他什么都看不见，亲吻抚摸带来的快感更加强烈。  
慎太郎开始亲吻田中树的后背，爽的田中树弓起身子。  
松村北斗抚摸田中树筷子一样纤细的腿，之后重重的亲吻，留下吻痕。  
嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯，田中树的身体变成了粉红色，染上了情欲的色彩。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，高地优吾给他口交的频率越来越快，田中树达到第一个高潮，精液喷了出来，喷的高地优吾满脸都是。  
田中树的身体变得瘫软起来，四个门把暂时放过他。  
话说我们谁第一个操juri。  
谁年龄大谁先，高地优吾提议。  
谁年龄小谁先，慎太郎提议  
谁个子高谁先，杰西反驳前两个人  
不行不行，这三个每一个占优势的松村北斗不同意。  
我们四个猜拳吧，杰西第一，松村北斗第二，高地优吾第三，慎太郎第四。  
杰西将田中树抱在沙发上，拿来润滑油，至于为什么会有润滑油，其实杰西也经常和门把做爱，所以经常备用一些。  
跪趴着的田中树感觉后穴凉飕飕，杰西亲了亲田中树的屁股，将又粗又长的阴茎艰难的塞进后穴。  
疼，啊，你轻点。  
杰西感觉自己要被绞断了，差点射出来，不行，我不可能被叫做没用的男人。  
一开始缓慢的插入，等到两人都适应了，开始加速。由于杰西的肉棒够长，顺利找到了敏感点，之后对着那里狠狠操弄，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，田中树感觉自己攀上了天堂。  
他抱着田中树的屁股，全根进入又全根而出。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，从门把们那里可以清晰看到交合过程，十分刺激，三人希望杰西早点结束，自己好上去  
不行了，慎太郎将阴茎塞进田中树的小嘴里，呜呜呜，田中树只好有技巧的给慎太郎口交。  
嗯嗯嗯嗯，杰西到达了高潮，将乳白色液体全部射进田中树的后穴里，到达高潮的慎太郎打算扯出阴茎，可是还没等撤出来，就有一部分精液射在田中树嘴里。  
对不起，juri，慎太郎道歉着 这时候，他才知道，原来自己在给慎太郎口交。  
乳白色的精液从田中树的后穴里一点点流出，后穴无法闭合，田中树好空虚，希望下一个人快来填补，他扭了扭屁股。  
松村北斗看到这样情景 这分明是在邀请。  
juri，我来了，松村北斗在田中树耳边轻语，仿佛温柔的恋人。  
他让田中树做在他的肉棒上，腰部向着田中树的后穴发力，紧紧抱住田中树，修长的手在对方的后背抚摸着，舌尖撬开田中树的嘴，两人接吻着。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊，这样很舒服。和杰西不太一样，杰西靠着粗大取胜，松村北斗更有技巧。  
juri，看着现在操你的人是谁。  
他拿下领带，田中树的眼睛满是泪水，想必是被操哭了，松村北斗亲吻着田中树的泪水。身体更加用力。  
之后松村北斗低头亲吻田中树布满吻痕的胸部，嗯嗯嗯嗯，好舒服，北斗好温柔。  
松村北斗到达高潮之后，内射之后，再次亲吻田中树的脸，高地优吾迫不及待的扑上去。  
他让田中树躺在沙发上，架起纤细的双腿，扣了扣田中树后穴里不知是杰西还是松村北斗的精液，之后插入了。  
被狠狠操了两次，还那么紧，好爽。  
高地优吾狠操田中树的同时，其他三个人向田中树走来，田中树一边挨着高地优吾操，一边给杰西口交，两只手还套弄松村北斗和慎太郎的阴茎，被种下很多吻痕的身体上满是精液和口水，松村北斗和慎太郎射出后，田中树的手变得空虚。  
面色潮红的田中树双手抚摸着被男人亲吻很多次的胸部，别提多诱人。  
高地优吾射出之后，慎太郎很快补上来，不愧是身体强壮的男人，每一下都操的又重又深，田中树感觉自己如同即将被吹落的树叶一样，摇摇晃晃。  
不行，我们晚点刺激的。  
松村北斗抱着田中树的上半身，慎太郎抱着他的下半身，握紧纤腰，阴茎对准红肿的后穴操着。  
怎么会这样，不行不行，我害怕。  
没事，交给我们就行。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，田中树浪叫着，天啊，我是不是要被操死了。  
田中树感觉自己的嗓子要叫哑了，慎太郎终于到了高潮，射出来。  
大家给田中树清理身体之后，以后还敢不敢迟到了，被操的合不拢双腿的田中树无力的摇摇头。  
之后一段时间，田中树很乖，没有迟到。  
田中树恢复体力之后，晚上偶尔回味，那次极致的性爱，真的是爽到云端了。  
有一天，田中树感到身体空虚，他又一次迟到了…


End file.
